Plus jamais le Front
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Hogan apprend quelque chose de douloureux sur Klink et va l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Slash Hogan/Klink
1. Une aide inattendue

Et si Klink connaissait le Front de l'Est plus que son entourage ne l'imagine...

* * *

><p>Le Front russe, ennemi juré et cauchemar des soldats. Même pour les Allemands. Le colonel Wilhelm Klink en savait quelque chose, il en était un des très rares rescapés. Et bien qu'il en soit ressorti en un seul morceau physiquement, mentalement il en fut traumatisé. D'atroces cauchemars le poursuivaient chaque nuit. Autant pour ce qu'il avait fait et subi, que pour ce qu'il y avait vu. Enfin "fait"...c'était Klink, donc les rares fois où il accomplissait quelque chose avec succès ne méritaient pas d'éloges. Il avait beau être d'une vanité agaçante, mais au fond de lui il se considérait comme un minable. Un homme qui rate tout, mais comment diable en était-il parvenu au grade de colonel? L'armée allemande manquait de personnel, bien évidemment. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait promu alors qu'il était naïf et bête à manger du foin. Même les soldats du Stalag 13 se moquaient de lui et s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'exécuter. Autant dire que les prisonniers du camps eux pouvaient se moquer de Klink ça ne déclencherait jamais rien chez lui. Mais ses propres hommes...il était la risée du Stalag.<p>

Une chose ou à vrai dire une personne le faisait tenir debout. Il était son ennemi certes, mais sa compagnie lui faisait du bien sur tout les plans. Même quand il se servait de lui pour nuire aux nazis. Il lui parlait correctement, ne l'insultait pas et ne le menaçait jamais. Ils pouvaient parler de tout et de rien, ça détendait l'atmosphère. Aussi quand il faisait mine de vouloir lui parler juste pour draguer la secrétaire en chemin. Il ignorait ouvertement qu'il était son prisonnier et avait l'audace de lui dire les choses en face: le colonel Robert Hogan.

Depuis un certains temps maintenant il ressentait non sans une certaine honte une amitié sincère envers cet américain. Le fait n'était sûrement pas réciproque mais il était là.

**POV Hogan**

Il le masque bien mais sous ses grands airs ce bon vieux Klink n'a pas une très haute estime de lui-même. Je le comprend, il n'a rien à faire parmi les nazis. Et c'est une bonne chose, il est gentil, non raciste, pas vulgaire et je ne lui connais aucune once de violence. Il a juste l'habitude de se rendre ridicule, involontairement. On lui a fait les quatre cent coups et il ne nous a même pas fait exécuter. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Inconsciemment je veille sur lui car je suis sûr que plus de la moitié de ses "soldats" aurait déjà tenté un mauvais coup contre lui. Ils le détestent, mais eux sont de vrais nazis : méprisables, mal élevés, désagréables, des erreurs de la nature quoi. Klink je l'adore je pourrai lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Et puis il est mignonnet, amusant, sans le vouloir bien sûr. Il est un peu comme un enfant qu'il faut protéger du monde qui l'entoure. En tout cas j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui l'a rendu si soupe au lait. Peut-être l'a t-il toujours été...en plus c'est air benêt ça lui donne un côté attirant. Et oui je suis spécial je sais mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme. Ha ben tiens le voilà notre gentil colonel. Oups! ou il trop a bu hier ou bien il a très mal dormi parce qu'il a vraiment la tête dans le...

**FIN POV**

- Hé alors colonel bien dormi cette nuit? Carter avec son grand sourire ne pouvait décemment pas laisser les gens se réveiller à leur manière.

Le concerné ne répondit pas à cette politesse matinale, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, et une fois l'appel effectué et les prisonniers dispersés, s'en retourna dans son bureau. Hogan piqué par la curiosité demanda à aller le voir. Après avoir flirté avec Fräulein Helga comme il se doit, il vit Schultz entrer dans le bureau.

- Bonjour Schultz, vous ne faîtes pas votre ronde? ha au fait il est de mauvais poil Klink?

- Hoooo colonel Hogan ne m'assommez pas de questions comme ça dès le matin, par pitié.

- Holàlà mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui? couchez-vous plus tôt ça vous changera l'humeur mon cher.

Schultz soupira et ajouta:

- J'ai très bien dormi cette nuit Hogan, comme un bébé et OUI je me suis couché tard.

Un bruit de casse provenant du bureau de Klink se fit entendre. Schultz, Hogan et Helga alertés se regardèrent inquiets. Hogan proposa à la seule dame de sortir le temps qu'eux ne se renseignent à propos de cet éclat. C'est alors que Hogan remarqua une expression de crainte sur le visage du sergent.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Schultz, il a du bêtement se casser la figure comme toujours," tenta t-il de le rassurer.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr herr colonel, il s'énerve et ne veut voir personne quand il est dans cet état.

- Dans quel état? ohéééé Schultz?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée colonel je l'ai vu une fois comme ça. Il m'a jeté un regard qui m'a fait fuir tout de suite.

- Quoi comme regard? oulà j'ai compris...il avait enlevé son monocle?!" tenta Hogan pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Non il est très agressif et il a peur aussi, Hogan. Après vous avez raison, peut-être a t-il juste chuté.

Le plus gradé congédia le sergent et d'une voix assurée lui promit de "régler le problème", puis sans plus de cérémonie toqua doucement avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Klink. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Le colonel était prostré dans un coin, se frappant sur les tempes. Il semblait délirer, les yeux fermés avec force et le corps tout entier tremblant. Il tenta une approche en douceur, et lui parla lentement:

- Colonel?

- ...

- Klink? tout va bien?

Il se risqua à poser une main sur l'épaule de son ennemi, qu'il sentit sursauter à ce contact. Le colonel Allemand se releva dans un état de terreur, se coupant avec les bouts de verre restés sur le bureau, et regardant partout autour de lui. Il paraissait être en pleine hallucination. Hogan était plus qu'inquiet désormais, il semblait ne plus le voir et se débattre contre quelque chose d'autre. L'Américain s'avança et lui prit les épaules, il devait le ramener à la réalité.

- Colonel, c'est moi, Hogan. Regardez-moi! COLONEL KLINK.

Crier fut une mauvaise idée, cela accentua son énervement et il flanqua une droite incontrôlée à Hogan, qui vacilla sous le coup. Ne sachant plus quoi faire il le retourna, le prit par les épaules et le serra contre lui dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Au bout d'une minute qui parut durer une éternité Klink finit par se calmer mais tremblait toujours. Celui-ci s'effondra en gémissant et suppliant. Hogan ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était donc si grave que ça?

- Tout va bien, je suis là calmez-vous shhhht.

De telles circonstances auraient pu faire croire qu'il était drogué mais ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Un hurlement à l'extérieur indiquant que Carter et Newkirk avait provoqué du grabuge leur fit brusquement relever la tête. Voyant Klink prêt à repartir dans sa spirale, Hogan prit les devants. Il desserra sa prise sur ses épaules mais l'assit contre lui, attendant que sa respiration se fasse moins saccadée. Si une personne mal intentionnée avec osé s'en prendre à SON Klink, elle allait le payer très cher. Parole de Robert Hogan. Il ne sut pas si c'était le fait d'avoir l'Allemand blotti contre lui ou ses pensées qui vagabondaient trop, il se rendit compte qu'il avait déposé un baiser dans le cou de Klink. Il se gifla mentalement avant de se murer dans le silence. Il espéra que le colonel Allemand était dans les vapes à ce moment là. Il avait réussi à le calmer au moment où Schultz devait avoir décidé de savoir où en étaient les humeurs massacrantes de son supérieur. Il entra doucement mais Hogan lui fit doucement signe de repartir. Décidément cette journée démarrait bien niveau embarras. La tête de Schultz valait vraiment le coup d'œil.

Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, Klink avait reprit ses esprits mais peu enclin à parler enfoui sa tête dans ses bras et murmura un faible "allez-vous en Hogan". Sa voix avait changé, Hogan le remarqua: il pleurait. Sans doute avait-il honte de s'être laissé aller ainsi. Hogan bougea, pas pour s'en aller mais se poster face à l'autre homme.

Klink releva la tête, une expression indescriptible sur le visage. L'Américain tenta le tout pour le tout, autant aller droit au but. Il s'assit face à lui, le regarda dans les yeux et l'obligea à en faire autant.

- J'ignore ce qui vous arrive colonel, mais vous êtes dans tous vos états et si vous ne dîtes rien je ne pourrai pas vous aider, dit Hogan d'un ton compatissant.

L'Allemand le dévisagea un instant avant de répondre:

- Personne ne le peut Hogan". Il avait bizarrement insisté sur le premier mot.

- Essayez au moins de m'en parler alors. Si vous voulez que ça reste entre nous, ça restera entre nous. C'est un problème du genre professionnel ou personnel?

- Les deux, répondit Klink d'une voix quasi inaudible.

Puis il reprit avec un effort surhumain:

- Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment. Toujours le même d'ailleurs, c'est tout.

- Oui tout enfin ce n'est pas à cause de ça que vous vous défoulez sur le premier venu, si?

Sur ce coup il n'obtint aucune réponse. Donc il avait visé juste.

- Vous êtes probablement surmené, vos supérieurs schleus vous mettent la pression c'est normal. Ils vous menacent d'envoyer la Gestapo? ou encore de vous expédier sur le Front russe?

À ces derniers mots le colonel Klink fut pris d'un violent sursaut.

- Doucement! je suis désolé. Alors c'est ça qui vous effraie tant? pourtant vous savez bien que ce sont des menaces en l'air, jamais ils ne vous enverrons là-bas. Alors pourq...

Hogan réfléchit tout à coup et tiqua. Comment un endroit inconnu pouvait provoquer un tel délire? à moins que cet endroit ne soit pas si inconnu. Il sut tout à coup.

- Vous revenez de là-bas. C'est bien ça? s'enquit-il prudemment.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Klink approuva d'un léger hochement de tête. Le regard fixé sur le plancher, une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue. Hogan s'avança et l'essuya doucement de sa main droite. Il avait entendu parler du tristement célèbre Front de l'Est. Et il ne souhaitait pas ça à un homme comme Wilhelm Klink. Il se releva lentement et tendit la main au colonel, qui la lui prit. Il le releva doucement tout en le maintenant afin d'éviter une rechute douloureuse au sol.

- Ça va mieux? demanda l'Américain. "Parce que si je reste trop longtemps dans votre bureau les autres vont croire que vous me torturez et ils vont rappliquer".

Un petit rire s'échappa de l'officier Allemand. Hogan en fut soulagé, ça faisait du bien à voir. Pas qu'il ne souriait jamais, mais c'était rarement de bonne augure chez Klink.

- Oui ça va beaucoup mieux, enfin sauf pour ce mal de tête qui arrive, répondit-il avec une moue.

- Très bien alors". Hogan sourit avant de se tourner vers la porte.

- Hogan! l'interpella l'autre homme.

Celui-ci le regarda un instant avant de lui dire, non sans mal:

- Merci à vous. Un mince sourire fut décelé sur les lèvres de Klink, ce qui plut à Hogan.

- De rien colonel, et ne vous en faîtes pas, ça restera entre nous.

Lui envoyant un sourire en retour, il disparut par la porte. Finalement la journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? je posterai très bientôt la suite. :)<p> 


	2. Grâce à vous

Les jours suivants furent très calmes, si bien sûr on exceptait les multiples escapades de nos amis prisonniers."Sorties en ville" de notre bande (jamais repérés sauf si fait exprès), certaines tentatives d'évasion ratées, les bombes de Carter dans le but vain de creuser des tunnels, et enfin l'empoisonnement involontaire d'un sergent trop curieux qui avait goûté une recette spéciale du caporal LeBeau.

Le colonel Klink restait toujours à l'écart ces jours-ci, évitant tout contact avec les prisonniers. Peut-être cette séance de réconfort avec l'un d'eux y était pour quelque chose. C'est à croire que le minimum de conscience qu'il avait gardée lors de cet instant lui rappelait sans cesse une certaine sensation dans son cou. Il n'avait pas rêvé il le savait, mais pourquoi donc le colonel Hogan avait-il fait ça? Après tout c'était un homme à femme endurci, voire plus que la normale, qui ne se contrôlait même pas face à une secrétaire de l'armée allemande, censée entre son ennemie.

Hogan, quant à lui, cherchait du regard son obsession du moment. Il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que Klink allait mieux. Comment savoir sans le voir? peut-être était-ce devenu pire...les rares moments où il l'apercevait il avait l'air bien occupé. Personnellement lui non plus n'oubliait pas son geste. Mais il en connaissait la raison depuis le temps, une raison qui resterait dans l'ombre autant que possible. En tant de guerre et en une telle période d'intolérance il ne voulait pas être regardé de travers (par les siens) pour bisexualité, ou encore être fusillé pour cela par les nazis. Le genre de scoops que les soldats du Stalag 13 se feraient un plaisir de faire éclater au grand jour. Pas qu'il se méfiait de la réaction de ses compagnons, mais il se doutait bien que leur réaction serait...il ne trouvait pas les mots pour ça. À la limite Carter et Newkirk inventeraient des blagues douteuses mais non méchantes pour égayer (sans jeu de mot) l'ambiance. Ses amis étaient des hommes biens.

Klink demeurait enfermé dans son bureau depuis maintenant trois heures et demi. Vive la guerre, il s'ennuyait ferme, et en prime il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de penser à ce sempiternel cauchemar. Cependant quand il y pensait il pensait aussi à Hogan. Jamais un contact humain ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Et le fait que ce soit avec un autre homme ne le dérangeait guère...le genre de bruit qu'il ne fallait pas faire courir.

**POV KLINK**

Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas d'y penser, c'est fini non? enfin...pourtant j'ai apprécié ce moment avec lui. S'il était à moi je n'aurai nul besoin de m'isoler pour m'enfoncer dans ce calvaire je pens...Qu'ai-je dit? s'il était à moi? décidément je ne sais même plus où j'en suis. Il est vrai que Hogan a un sacré charme en général mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que cela m'atteindrait. En plus il est très bel homme pas étonnant qu'aucune dame ne lui résiste. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait y avoir chez moi qui puisse lui porter un quelconque intérêt. Bon j'arrête d'y penser. Et cette fichue migraine qui ne me lâche pas. Elle est si atroce, j'en pleurerai si je savais que ça n'aggraverait pas les choses. En plus je suis fatigué c'est dingue.

**FIN POV**

Klink fut réveillé en sursaut la tête sur le bureau par la voix tonitruante de Schultz qui était rentré trop vite après avoir frappé à la porte, dans le but de faire un rapport sur la sécurité. Il remarqua sur le côté de son bureau une couverture enroulée et entrouvrit la bouche...pour la refermer devant l'air réprobateur de son supérieur. Il lui fit part de la multitudes d'injures provenant de LeBeau, naturellement proférées à l'encontre de Hitler. Il en avait rajouté en inscrivant des menaces sur un des baraquements.

- Vous savez Schultz, que dans ces conditions aucun des prisonniers ne va se rendre. Ils se dénonceront tous, je les punirai et ça finirait en révolte qui ENCORE me retombera dessus." Il haussa le ton dans une ultime plainte "Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Faîtes les nettoyer ces horreurs, sergent Schultz".

- Jawohl herr colonel, ce sera fait."

Schultz se risqua à poser la question qui tue:

- Ah au fait colonel, cette couverture là...

- SCHULTZ! l'averti son colonel.

- Jawohl mon colonel!

Et sur ce il disparut. Inutile d'insister il était têtu comme une mule. Le sergent ressortit et s'approcha des dits baraquements recouverts d'écritures. Par bonheur ce n'était pas celui des alliés favoris de Schultz. Ce cher Louis allait le payer à ses autres compagnons dans très peu de temps.

- C'est bien ce que je vous avais dit mon vieux nous somme innocents," clama Newkirk un faux air innocent sur le visage.

- Aucun prisonnier de guerre n'est innocent, monsieur Newkirk."

Klink semblait s'être décidé à sortir de sa tanière. Au plus grand plaisir de Hogan qui pouvait enfin détailler cette vue. L'officier supérieur Allemand avait encore mal dormi ces derniers jours et semblait avoir des douleurs dans le dos. Mais un colonel qui reste sans arrêt dans son bureau sans relever ses hommes ne méritait pas son grade.

- Ça fait du bien de vous revoir colonel Klink, on vous voyait même plus...

Et revoilà Carter qui s'y remettait, même si Klink était du genre tolérant l'avenir du farceur du Stalag 13 se retrouverait compromis dans le contexte actuel.

- Bah quoi?"rajouta t-il devant le regard de ses amis. "C'est vrai il est reclus en ce moment."

Klink allait s'emporter s'il continuait sur cette voix. Hogan s'avança en soupirant mais son ami reprit avec un sourire idiot:

- Oh vous savez moi je vous adore colonel Klink, alors ne faîtes pas la tête même si les nazis viennent à perdre la guerre on vous cachera d'accord"?

Tandis que Hogan se cachait le visage pour ne pas voir Carter se faire encastrer dans un baraquement par un nazi en furie, Newkirk, LeBeau et Kinch s'étouffaient de rire dans un coin. Schultz lui s'était retourné pour ne pas voir la réaction de son supérieur, et fit donc mine de s'intéresser au bâtiment vide derrière lui.

- Ben quoi? Carter regardait autour de lui le plus sérieusement du monde.

Quant à Klink il ferma les yeux un moment. Il en avait marre de se ridiculiser devant ceux qui étaient sensés être sous ses ordres. Or là il n'y avait que Schultz et même s'il en avait l'habitude devant lui., il ne laisserait plus rien passer. Il s'approchait dangereusement vers Carter quand une douleur fulgurante lui envahit la tête.

Le Front Russe venait de lui pénétrer le cerveau comme un flèche. Il ne voyait plus le Stalag, ni Carter, ni Hogan. Il avait peur, cette peur qu'il s'était promis de dominer, pour ne pas avoir à rester dans son bureau. Et ces images étaient de pires en pires, surtout cette scène de torture... Mais sur qui? peut importait cette hallucination, sa tête en était totalement immergée. Il était dans un autre monde. Il s'était mis à parler tout seul devant les autres. Hogan lui, prit peur et s'approcha de lui en avertissant Schultz qui avait cru bon de se mettre à chantonner pour ne pas entendre ses brimades.

- Je vous en pris. Il ne mérite pas ça. Vous n'êtes que des sa...

Puis tout à coup un violent spasmes le saisit, comme s'il avait reçu un violent coup à l'abdomen. Il se débattit violemment de porter la main à son arme, faisant sursauter Hogan qui manqua de prendre la balle partie. L'Américain prit les devants:

- Les gars rentrez tous, je vous rejoindrai," leur assura t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu-il a? s'enquit Newkirk.

- C'est pas à cause de moi quand même?," demanda Carter inquiet.

- Non ne t'en fais pas Carter, allez rentrez tous.

- Herr colonel Hogan, je sais où l'emmener, je n'ai pas accès à sa chambre. Mais j'ai remarqué une couverture dans son bureau.

- Rien que ça? il dort dans son bureau avec rien qu'une couverture? il lui faut plus c'est vraiment pas confortable Schultz.

Arrivé au bureau-chambre de Klink, le sergent se retira pour apporter de quoi conforter plus l'homme qui se débattait comme un diable dans les bras de celui qui n'avait qu'une envie sur le moment, à savoir l'assommer. Sinon ça serait l'inverse dans peu de temps, il n'en avait pas l'air, mais Klink était costaud. Le hasard vint au secours du pauvre Hogan, le soldat Allemand commençait à s'épuiser. Il lâchait encore des propos incohérents quand Schultz revint avec une bonne pile de duvets.

- Ha merci mon brave, euh ça vous dérange si je reste avec lui? demanda doucement Hogan.

- Si vous restez avec...? ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la bizarrerie de la question.

- Vous voulez le laisser seul dans cet état? c'est fortement déconseillé Schultz. Je reste avec lui cette nuit et demain au moment de l'appel vous venez me chercher d'accord?

Le second l'observa pour déceler le moindre coup bas. Mais il fallait l'avouer, il n'avait que de bonnes intentions. Schultz abdiqua.

- Bon très bien herr colonel. Mais surveillez le bien. Son arme aussi gardez la loin. Bon et bien je vous souhaite un meilleur confort, au possible. Et une bonne nuit surtout...

- Oui bonne nuit Schultz.

Une fois l'homme disparu derrière la porte, Hogan ferma la porte à clé et prépara des "lits" aussi douillets que possibles. À même le sol, une chose pas évidente. Heureusement que Klink s'était calmé, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Une fois installés, avec du mal, et les lumières éteintes, Hogan resta éveillé près de celui qu'il affectionnait tant. Ou plutôt...aimait. Et oui voilà. Ils étaient seulement baignés par l'éclat de la pleine lune. Tout à coup Hogan entendit Klink gémir. Celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à trouver un sommeil sain. Il finit par se redresser pour voir qu'il était dans l'obscurité de son bureau à côté de quelqu'un, sans voir qui. Il chercha à se relever mais nu bras le maintint au sol. Il finit assit contre le mur près de son inconnu.

- Non Klink vous devez vraiment essayer de dormir, lui dit-il d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

- Hogan? mais que f...

- Je veille à ce que vous ne tuiez personne, à propos Schultz vous a confisqué votre arme, et je veille aussi à ce que vous passiez une nuit convenable.

- Ho merci Hogan mais si seulement c'était possible ça...

- Et si vous en parliez? de "ça"? peut-être que ça vous sortirait de la tête vous ne croyez pas? l'encouragea l'Américain. Vous avez fait peur a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Les miens surtout.

- Vous savez l'histoire est assez courte, ce sont juste ces très courts détails qui m'empêchent de dorm...comment ça à vos hommes?

- Mes hommes et oui. Ils vous apprécient plus que vos propres soldats. Il faut croire que l'ennemi n'est jamais celui que l'ont croit, colonel.

C'était sur un sourire des plus contagieux qu'il eut finit cette phrase.

- Bon hé bien si vous voulez tout savoir...j'étais sur le Front Russe et les prisonniers étaient nombreux dans les deux camps. J'ai du assister à de nombreuses séances de tortures aussi bien en tant que prisonnier qu'en tant que..." Klink fit une pause qui ne manqua pas d'être interrompue.

- Vous avez fait ça aussi? Hogan paraissait choqué et stupéfait.

- Mais enfin Hogan vous m'avez regardé? bien sûr que non voyons. Au départ je devais choisir les moyens de torture, et ils n'allaient pas du plus doux au plus fort. Mais du plus fort au plus cruel. Alors c'était difficile de choisir le minimum. Et un jour j'en ai eu marre de voir tout ce sang répandu inutilement. Mon supérieur m'a ordonné de passer moi-même à la torture des prisonniers.

Le ton de sa voix se fit plus triste et Hogan sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Cependant il l'encouragea à continuer en passant un bras derrière lui.

- J'ai refusé de faire ça, déjà regarder je ne pouvais pas mais alors ça...mon chef m'a alors fait enfermer pendant des jours pour me punir. J'avais faim et soif, mais en ressortant j'ai encore dit non. Alors là il a donné l'ordre de me...ils m'ont..." Klink semblait avoir de grosses difficultés à achever cette phrase.

- Ils vous ont torturé, parce que vous avez refusé de torturer un soldat ennemi? demanda Hogan les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Pendant longtemps. Comme des sauvages.

- Alors comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ici?

- Nos baraquements ont subit un lourd assaut et j'ai été blessé à cause d'un obus. On m'a rapatrié avec de nombreux autres, sauf ceux qui m'ont torturé. Ils sont tous morts.

- Ils l'ont mérité, et je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas assez souffert.

Le ton de cette phrase avait été étrangement dur.

- Le monde est mal fait. Vous ne devriez pas faire de cauchemars pour avoir fait ce qui était le mieux pour vous et pour les autres Wilhelm. Je vous ai dit que l'ennemi n'est pas forcément là où on le croit.

À l'entente de son prénom prononcé par Hogan, le cœur de Klink manqua un battement. Une gêne qui ne manqua pas de faire rire son compagnon de bureau.

- Et je vous préfère comme ça, colonel. J'aime vous voir sourire, même si des fois c'est mesquin, ajouta t-il en riant.

Un mini sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Klink, mais qui suffit à faire fondre Hogan qui releva le visage de Klink avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser timide. D'abord passif le colonel Allemand finit par y répondre avec plaisir. Et il appréciait ça plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Heureusement que vous avez été là, Robert, dit-il en souriant (autant que possible dans le noir).

- J'aime bien quand on s'appelle par notre prénom, ça change non?

- C'est vrai oui, mais imaginez que les Allemands apprennent ça?! s'inquiéta Klink.

Hogan parut pensif et répondit du tac-o-tac:

- S'ils apprennent quoi? ça?" et il réitéra son baiser. Celui-ci fut plus long et plus fougueux, comme emprunt d'un amour refoulé derrière des chamailleries.

Hogan fut même surpris par le côté possessif de Klink pendant cet instant.

- Euh j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire, ajouta Klink un peu perdu.

- Oui c'est toujours l'effet que je fais que voulez-vous! il lui envoya un beau clin d'œil avant de reprendre "En tout cas même après la guerre je vous invite à rester près de moi Wilhelm. Je vous promet de toujours rester près de vous".

- C'est plus que tentant, oui Robert. Et je ne m'éloignerai plus jamais de vous.

Et c'est dans un dernier sourire et une promesse des plus solides qu'ils s'embrassèrent, s'étreignirent et s'endormirent. Ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps que Wilhelm Klink passa une belle nuit, sans cauchemars.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
